Você promete?
by Tecla SAP
Summary: “Eu não quero que você morra” ela repetiu parecendo furiosa, “porque você é meu amigo e eu não posso agüentar se mais alguém de quem eu gosto morrer.” JL one-shot


**Original**: "_Do You Promise?_" By Franklet (/s/3712493/1/Do_You_Promise)

**tradução** por KaoriH

**Beta-Reader**: Moony

**Disclaimer**: Não é meu. Mas eu certamente gostaria que o James fosse. *suspira*

**

* * *

**

**Você promete?**

"Lily!" James choramingou, correndo atrás dela, "Lily, o que aconteceu?"

"Suma daqui, Potter!" Ela disse olhando por cima dos ombros, agarrando os livros contra o peito antes de começar a andar mais rápido.

"Droga" o garoto resmungou, alongando os passos. Lily podia ser rápida e ágil, mas ela tinha pernas curtas – James poderia ultrapassá-la sem esforço. "O mínimo que você pode fazer é me dizer o que diabos eu fiz de errado!"

"O que você fez de errado?" Ela repetiu em uma voz estridente. Ela parou de correr e girou rapidamente para encará-lo com os olhos em chama. "Nada! Você nunca faz nada de errado, não é mesmo?"

"O que diabos você tem, mulher?" ele questionou. "Num minuto nós estamos nos divertindo, tendo uma conversa agradável e no outro você está jogando seu suco de abóbora em mim e saindo correndo! O que mais eu poderia pensar?"

"PENSAR" ela repetiu, com uma risada de escárnio. "Quando foi que você fez isso antes, Potter? Não se preocupe em começar agora, você pode causar um dano sério." Ela se virou para partir mais uma vez.

James estava perdendo a paciência rapidamente. Ele agarrou o braço dela, para impedir que fosse embora. "Evans" ele disse em voz baixa, "Eu achei que nós éramos amigos. Deixe de ser uma idiota e me diga o que está errado."

"Me deixe ir, James" ela não o olhava nos olhos, preferindo fitar paredes de pedra. Ele a ignorou, e a trouxe para mais perto. "Me deixe ir, James. Agora." Ela sibilou perigosamente, puxando seu braço.

"Não." James a respondeu categoricamente, trazendo-a para mais perto dele, "não até você me dizer por que está tão furiosa comigo. Eu sou seu amigo, você me deve..."

"EU NÃO SOU SUA AMIGA!" Lily gritou "Pare de se iludir, James. Só porque eu decidi que posao tolerar a sua presença e agüentar sua tagarelice sem sentido não quer dizer que eu seja sua amiga!"

James ficou paralisado com o que ela disse. Ela não queria dizer isso... Ela não podia. Ela não podia tirar dele aquela sensação quentinha que havia decidido permanecer em seu estômago desde a primeira vez em que ela se sentou próxima dele, sorrindo. Isso havia sido há um mês—Um mês que Lily Evans ria das suas piadas, estudava com ele, fazia a ronda sem resmungar ou virar os olhos (bem, ela havia resmungando e virado os olhos, mas eram resmungos e rolar de olhos amigáveis e não do tipo 'Eu-te-odeio-Potter-pare-de-falar-comigo'. "Você só está dizendo isso porque está nervosa." James disse vagarosamente, desesperado. Ela não poderia estar falando sério.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, os olhos brilhando cheios de raiva. "Ah, James" ela sacudiu a cabeça, "Você é um tolo. Eu tentei. Eu não vou negar isso, eu realmente tentei. Eu pensei que poderia ser madura e ignorar suas falhas - consideráveis - do passado e tentar ser civilizada com você, mas eu não consigo mais. Eu odeio você. Eu realmente odeio. E com os NIEMs se aproximando e o mundo do jeito que está, eu tenho coisas mais importantes com o que perder meu tempo do que uma pessoa que não tem nada a oferecer. Então, apenas me deixe ir, James. Por favor." Ela sussurrou e James não acreditou no que pensou ter ouvido. Ela estava... Implorando?

Mas quando ele olhou atentamente para o rosto dela, procurando por qualquer sinal, não conseguiu ver nada além de raiva e escárnio.

"Lily… por favor…" Ele a obrigou a encará-lo, segurando o outro braço dela. "Por favor, não faz isso, você está acabando comigo."

"Ah, por favor, James! Não finja que se importa comigo! O quão estúpida você acha que eu sou? Tudo que você vê quando olha pra mim é uma garota bonita que não se apaixonou por você e isso te enlouquece. Você não me quer, você quer a vitória, você quer poder dizer para todos os seus amigos que depois de três anos você finalmente conseguiu! Pessoas estão morrendo, James, todo dia mais e mais trouxas estão desaparecendo e nascidos-trouxas como eu estão sendo torturados e mortos por esse... esse _homem_... e eu posso não ter muito tempo sobrando..."

"EXATO!" James urrou, perdendo completamente a paciência. "Pelo que eu sei, eu posso voltar do feriado de Natal e descobrir que você não está aqui porque foi morta enquanto dormia! Eu não poderia lidar com isso, sabendo que você foi morta me odiando, imaginando que eu sou um bastardo ingrato que nunca cresceu, quando isso não é verdade! Sabendo que nós poderíamos ter sido amigos!"

Lily arregalou os olhos o encarando, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer.

"É você quem não entendeu, Lily Evans! No quinto ano... certo? Okay! Era só uma competição! Você era apenas uma garota bonita que tinha uma língua afiada e não dizia sim pra mim! Mas isso mudou! Eu mudei! Meus sentimentos por você mudaram! Quanto mais eu te perseguia, mais você corria e mais eu me dava conta de que você era maravilhosa e linda e eu queria você mais ainda. Eu gosto tanto de você que estava feliz que nós fossemos só amigos! Eu estava feliz com o que nós tínhamos nas últimas semanas, conversando de verdade e contando piadas, eu ficaria feliz em continuar assim pra sempre, porque pelo menos, desse jeito, eu continuaria na sua vida de alguma forma, não é?

Um som baixo, alguma coisa entre uma exclamação e um soluço escapou e Lily tentou se soltar fracamente das mãos dele. "Por favor," ela sussurrou, "por favor, me deixa ir, James."

"Você não tem idéia de o quando eu te amo, Lily, e de como você quanto me machuca quando olha pra mim com ódio e repulsa, e como eu fiquei em êxtase quando você se dignou a falar comigo! Você não sabe como eu estou assustado por você e pela sua família, e pelos seus amigos, por causa desse Lord Voldemort. Eu tenho medo que você morra, Lily, e me deixe aqui, sozinho!

"James," ela apelou, com as lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas, "James, _por favor." _

"Você não pode brincar comigo assim!" ele gritou, "Você não pode fingir ser minha amiga e me deixar cheio de esperança e depois de deixar desse jeito, sem ao menos me dizer a razão! O que foi que eu fiz Lily? O que, em nome de Merlin, eu fiz dessa vez?"

"Você não fez nada, ok?" Lily falou de supetão, com o lábio tremendo. "Você não fez nada e eu..." Ela respirou fundo, tomando fôlego "Tabitha foi assassinada na semana passada"

James não soube como reagir. Tabitha Smith era da casa deles, uma garotinha sorridente de olhos brilhantes. E nascida trouxa.

"Ela era a minha melhor amiga" Lily continuou quase inaudivelmente "e ninguém sabe o que aconteceu porque o Profeta Diário não se manifestou sobre isso. Eles não querem assustar ninguém" ela disse com repulsa. "Mas eu estou assustada. Eu sei. Eu sei que eles estão caçando bruxos… " ela fungou, "bruxos como eu e eu estou assustada. E eu estou assustada porque eu sei que pessoas como você vão tentar me salvar e eu não quero que você morra!" ela desatou em lágrimas e, quando a puxou o braço para limpá-las, James soltou-a gentilmente. "Eu não quero que você morra" ela repetiu parecendo furiosa, "porque você é meu amigo e eu não posso agüentar se mais alguém de quem eu gosto morrer. E eu preferiria que você me odiasse e vivesse. Então eu tentei fazer você me odiar" ela riu fracamente, ainda fungando, "mas você não me deixaria."

"Lily" James murmurou, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. Ele sorriu para ela e a puxou em um abraço. Ela fungou outra vez e o abraçou de volta com os braços em torno das costas, descansando a bochecha contra o peito dele. "Sua tonta. Eu nunca te odiaria. Mesmo que você me odeie para o resto da sua vida eu sempre estaria pronto pra morrer por você. Você provavelmente morreria dizendo 'Potter, seu cabeçudo idiota'. "

Lily riu levemente e ele sentiu quando ela sacudiu a cabeça contra ele. "James... Me desculpe." Ela sussurrou. "É que as vezes fica tão assustador. Todos os meus amigos estão me evitando. Eles tem medo de se 'associarem' comigo, medo pela vida deles e das famílias.

James suspirou, acariciando as costas dela na tentativa de confortá-la. "Eu sei, querida," ele apoiou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela, "mas eu nunca vou te evitar. Eu sempre vou cuidar de você. Especialmente quando você não quiser que eu faça isso, entendeu?"

"Você promete?" Lily perguntou o abraçando com força.

O coração de James perdeu uma batida e seu estômago apertou. "Eu prometo." Ele assegurou, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Ele hesitou por um segundo – não queria arruinar o momento, mas tinha que tentar uma última vez. "Lily…" Ele engoliu seco. "Lily… você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana?"

Ela não respondeu nada por um longo intervalo, e o coração de James despencou. Bem, ele tinha estragado tudo mais uma vez, foi o que pensou amargamente, ela nunca mais iria falar com ele.

"Okay."

"Me desculpa, Lily, eu não deve… Quê?" Ele olhou pra baixo, para encará-la, em estado de choque.

Ela olhou para cima, sorrindo abertamente. "Eu disse ok. Mas Sirius não tem permissão para nos seguir e nem fazer gestos grosseiros para nós."

James sorriu de alegria e deu um salto, socando o ar. "ISSO!" Ele gritou, fazendo com que Lily risse. "Ah, vamos!" ele disse impaciente, "eu tenho que contar para o Moony, e você tem que vir comigo. Ele não vai acreditar de outro jeito."

James começou a andar rapidamente pelo corredor e Lily se apressou em segui-lo, segurando a mão dele na sua.

**

* * *

**

**NA**: Eu amo essa historia. Eu não acho que eu fiz justiça, mas é *sorri* Reviews, por favor!

Ah, e me desculpem pelo nome horroroso, eu não sou boa em nomear coisas HAHAHA

**NT**:_Eu também adorei a história :D HAHAHA E vocês? Reviews serão traduzidas e encaminhadas para a autora._

_xoxo_


End file.
